The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Masamune had always told his best friends, Toby and Zeo, that there was no other person who could fix a Bey like Madoka. Ever since he had said that, Zeo has been curious and wanted to know more about her. So that day, he went to visit the B-Pit shop to meet Madoka. Hhmm ... what could his curiosity lead him to? {Zeo x Madoka - One shot}


**The Curiosity of Zeo Abyss**

**Summary: **Masamune had always told his best friends, Toby and Zeo, that there was no other person who could fix a Bey like Madoka. Ever since he had said that, Zeo has been curious and wanted to know more about her. So that day, he went to visit the B-Pit shop to meet Madoka. Hhmm ... what could his curiosity lead him to? {Zeo x Madoka - One shot}

**Pairing(s): **Zeo x Madoka {I know, odd couple, but I love it! :D}

**Genre: **Friendship and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated K+

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade (メタルファイトベイブレード)® is owned by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

"See? Doesn't Striker look way better now?!" Masamune Kadoya beamed as he held his now fixed Bey, Blitz Striker, in front of his best friends faces. Zeo Abyss and Toby Takashiro's eyes widened as they looked at their friends Bey.

"No way! Madoka actually fixed it?" Toby asked in awe.

"Of course she did! She's the best at fixing Bey's!" Masamune grinned. "No one can fix a Bey like her!"

"And it only took her 10 minutes ..." Zeo whispered, still looking at Masamune's Bey. "How is that even possible? No one can do it that quick."

"You better believe it dude, 'cos she did." Toby said. "I wonder has she does it so quickly, but still puts a lot of care into it."

"Well, that's Madoka for ya!" Masamune smiled. "Anyway, do you guys wanna have a practice battle back at the GYM?"

"Sure, why not. Let's go!" Toby said as he stood up from the park bench he was sitting on. "Are you coming, Zeo?"

"I'll come later on. I'm just gonna visit B-Pit. Catch ya later!" He said as he ran off.

"Wait! Zeo!" Masamune called. "Why would he need to go to B-Pit? His Bey is perfectly fine!"

Toby shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Well, let's go then. We'll see him later." Masamune said as the two best friends set off to Dungeon GYM.

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

Meanwhile, Zeo was running down the street in search of the Beyblade shop, B-Pit. He didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to meet Madoka. He was very curious about her.

While running down the street, he was so focused on meeting Madoka that he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Kya~!" A female voice said. Zeo eye's widened as he saw a girl with short maroon hair and ocean blue eyes on the floor, rubbing her backside. "O-Ow ..."

"O-Oh, M-Madoka!" Zeo stuttered as he saw the said girl on the floor. There were different bags around her. "I'm sorry!"

He lended her hand which she gladly accepted, lifting her up. He then helped her hold some of the bags as they both walked towards the shop.

"Thanks for helping me carry the bags, Zeo." Madoka smiled at the brunette beside her. Zeo simply smiled.

"No problem." He told her.

"So, what brings you around here?" She asked.

"I was actually planning on visiting you, Madoka." He told her as they paused in front of the shop.

"Really?" Madoka questioned as she used the key's to open the door to the shop. "How come?"

"Well, Masamune was telling Toby and I how great you are at fixing Bey's. He was also talking about how you're the best at it." Zeo explained. Madoka lightly blush as she heard about what Masamune has been saying about her. "I was just really interested and I wanted to know more about you."

Madoka's eyes widened at what she has just heard. "Y-You want to know more about me?"

"Yeah. Oh yes, do you mind if I hang out at B-Pit?" Zeo asked as they both entered the shop.

"O-Oh! Sure!" Madoka beamed. "It'll be nice to have some company while working."

Zeo smiled as he carried the bags into the room where Madoka fixes the Bey's. He placed them down and then went to sit down on the blue couch.

"This couch is really comfortable!" Zeo grinned as he sat down on the said couch.

"Haha, that's what Gingka always says." Madoka smiled.

"Gingka?" Zeo questioned. For some reason, he felt this ... very weird unpleasant feeling when he heard that name. A vision of the fiery read head flashed through his mind.

"Yeah. His Bey get's smashed up most of the time, so he hangs out here while I fix it." Madoka explained, sitting down. She suddenly then spotted a note on her desk.

"Eh? A note?" She asked as she picked up the small piece of paper. She began to read the note as Zeo walked over to her.

_Dear Madoka,_

_Haha, I uumm ... managed to get my Bey damaged again!_

_So, before you get angry, I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS KYOUYA'S FAULT, NOT MINE! I SWEAR!_

_I hope you fix it soon!_

_- Gingka :D_

A comical tic mark popped up animatedly on Madoka's forehead, throbbing madly.

"That idiot!" She yelled in anger as she slammed the note back down on the desk.

"Woah, calm down!" Zeo said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, immediately making the girl stop fuming. Madoka's face began to lightly flush crimson as she felt his touch on her shoulder. When Zeo realised her reaction, he quickly removed his hand off her shoulder and lightly blush.

"E-Er ... sorry about that ..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"N-No, it's OK." Madoka told him. "Well, I better start on this Bey."

Madoka sat down her desk and picked up the damaged Cosmic Pegasus. She sighed.

"At least it's not _so _damaged." She said as she grabbed her tools and began to work. There was then an awkward silence.

"So, Zeo," Madoka started. "You said you wanted to know more about me?"

Zeo's eyes widened as he realised that he forgot why he was at the shop in the first place. "O-Oh yeah!"

"So what do you wanna know?" She asked the brunette. Zeo sat there and began to think for a while.

"Well, I've always wondered who actually taught you fix Bey's." Zeo said.

"Oh, that was my father. He started to teach me when I was 7." Madoka said.

"Wow, at such a young age?" Zeo said with fascination.

"Haha, yeah. It _did_ take me a while to master it though." Madoka smiled as she grabbed a wrench. "So, what else do you want to know?"

"Do you have a Bey?" He asked, his turqoiuse eyes looking at Madoka. "I've never seen you with one."

"Yeah, I do. But I wasn't a really good Blader so I stopped and decided to research them instead." She explained.

"Aw, I would've really liked to see you battling once." Zeo said. Madoka softly smiled.

"Haha, yeah." She smiled. "Oh yes, do you want some water?"

"Oh, yes. That'll be great thanks." Zeo told her. Madoka bobbed her head and stood up as she made her way out the room.

Zeo sighed as he laid back on the blue couch. The brunette smiled.

_'Great, now I know a few things bout her!' _He thought. _'Masamune was right, she is really nice.' _

As Zeo was still in deep thought, he didn't realise that Madoka was back in the room holding a cup of water.

"I'm back!" She chimed as she walked towards the brunette. As Madoka walked towards Zeo, one of the bags were in the way. She then suddenly tripped over.

"Kya~!" She screamed lightly as she fell forwards. The cup of water spilled on the floor.

"Oh no, Madoka!" Zeo said as he saw her falling.

.

.

.

_Silence._

.

.

.

Madoka's eyes were shut tight as she waited for the impact of the fall, but it never came. Her ocean blue eyes widened as they were locked on Zeo's turqoiuse one's. She then realised that his arms were wrapped around her waist, and her body was leaning against his. Her arms were also wrapped around his neck. Her face was an inch away from his.

The two were speechless as soft crimson red blushes coated their cheeks. The room was so silent, the only thing that was heard was the clock ticking.

Suddenly, and unconsciously, the two began to slowly lean in. The gap between them was soon closed and their lips touched softly. They both continued to kiss for another 30 seconds until they broke apart, panting for air.

"Z-Zeo ..." Madoka whispered, her face covered in blush as she panted. Her ocean blue eye's locked on Zeo's turqoiuse one's. "I-I ..."

Before Madoka could finish, Zeo clashed his lips onto her's again. But this time, he didn't let go. Madoka's eyes widened, but then she began to kiss him back. The two stayed in that position, continuing to kiss passionately.

They soon broke apart, with a thin string of saliva in between them.

"M-Madoka ..." Zeo whispered, his cheeks coated in scarlet blush.

"Y- Yeah ... ?" Madoka asked, still panting lightly.

"I ... I love you." Zeo confessed, smiling. Madoka's eyes widened at his sudden confession, but then she smiled back.

"I love you too, Zeo."

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **Heyoo, so what did you like? Huh?! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! XD OMG, I love Zeo x Madoka soo much! I know not many people ship it (or actually see it as a couple) but I **_LOVE_** it! :D

**.**

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

**I hoped you enjoyed this one shot! :D**

_**- PrincessOfTheSakura**_

ღ(。◕‿‿◕ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'Love Lessons', 'A LoveHate Relationship' and 'Frozen Skies' - _


End file.
